The Hands We Are Dealt
by Shekiah Rosay
Summary: Using her byakugan, Hinata discovers that Kurenai is pregnant. By knowing and sharing this information, she becomes a part of her sensei's tight circle of friends. Alongside Anko and Asuma, Hinata pledges to help Kurenai cope with her changing life.
1. Delivering the News

This is a mini-story involving Team 8 and a few other favorites, mostly because Asu/Kure doesn't get enough love. Sadly I can't take all the credit for the basic premise; I actually got the idea in Naruto "what-if" conversation with my boyfriend. Those are fantastic. They always seem to start with something as random as "What if Sai is actually Orochimaru's son?" and go downhill from there. And they tend to occur over bowls of Ramen in the wee hours of the morning.

But I digress.

Please enjoy one of our more compelling "what-if" scenarios, this one answering the question "What if Hinata's byakugan allowed her to be the first one to figure out that Kurenai was pregnant?"

I don't own Naruto, but I am pleased to finally get a Naruto fanfiction on the board here . Please R/R! Thanks in advance! ;)

* * *

Though she hesitated longer than she would like to admit, by the end of the afternoon, it happened. Hinata finally worked up the courage to pull on the sleeve of Kurenai's dress. The older woman turned around abruptly, startled, but her eyes softened as she saw one of her favorite students standing beside her.

"What's going on, Hinata?" Kureni asked, giving her a pleasant smile.

Hinata, though she was ordinarily very comfortable around her sensei, turned a shade of pink she ordinarily saved for Naruto.

"I need to talk to you… after training," she stammered.

Kurenai was accustomed to Hinata's shyness after so many years of having her as a student, but something about the girl's demeanor did make her slightly nervous.

"Of course," she replied. "You don't need to talk to me now, do you?"

"No," Hinata replied quickly. "It can wait. I just need to tell you something."

"Okay," Kurenai replied. Looking up from Hinata, she noticed that during the time it had taken her to have that brief of a conversation, Shino had already managed to place a cockroach on Kiba's shoulder. He was standing back anticipate the scream of realization from his teammate.

At fifteen and sixteen years old, they were still just as infantile as they had been when they came to her out of the academy.

"Boys!" she exclaimed. "Cut it out! Two laps around Konoha, both of you. Hinata, not that I'm mad at you, but could you tag along to make sure those two don't get into any trouble?"

Hinata nodded quickly, getting back to her training and trying to act as though nothing had happened.

* * *

True to her word, Hinata waited alongside Kurenai as they boys departed. Once they were reduced to lengthening shadows on the horizon, she dared to speak up.

"You know how my byakugan helps me… see stuff?" she asked quietly.

Kurenai nodded, confused.

"Well… during practice today, I was looking out across the village, concentrating as hard as I could. Things were really clear – I could see really well. But then you jumped in front of me. And something strange happened: I saw through you. Well, into you, really."

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, her eyes widening. "Did you see something bad?"

Hinata looked away from Kurenai, back down to the ground. A long moment of silence passed before she managed to look back up again and choke out the words she had been dreading saying ever since the moment she discovered they were true.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're pregnant."

The silence didn't end after they had been said.

Hinata's lower lip trembled as she watched Kurenai sigh deeply and place a hand over her own mouth in an expression of shock and awe.

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said quickly. "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, no," Kurenai said, finally finding her voice. "You definitely should have. I'm glad you did. It's just a lot to take in. I can honestly say… I had no idea."

"You're not at all far along," Hinata said quietly. "I'm no medic-nin, but I don't think you would have had any way of knowing."

Kurenai nodded, somehow unable to speak again so soon. Hinata stood with her in the silence for several minutes, waiting for any clue to let her know whether she should leave her sensei alone with her thoughts or stay in case Kurenai needed to talk to someone.

Well, she wasn't talking. Maybe leaving would be the better choice.

Hinata began to collect her things, but she had no sooner grabbed her bag before she felt a hand land on her arm.

"Hinata-chan… can you stay a little longer?"

Kurenai's voice was oddly small and child-like as she fixed an imploring gaze on her student. Hinata nodded quickly, suppressing the color that rose to her cheeks yet again. She had no idea that sharing the information would make her so… _involved_ in Kurenai's situation. It wasn't that she minded, but it was strange and new to be such a part of her mentor's personal life.

"Let me make you some food," Hinata heard herself offer. "I'm a good cook."

Kurenai nodded quickly, as though she was suddenly snapping out of some kind of genjustsu or daydream.

"Yes… yes, that would be very nice, Hinata. I think we could both use it. Do you want to come back to my apartment?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

The two women collected their things and walked off towards the darkening streets, Hinata keeping a careful eye on her sensei.

She was beginning to realize just how interesting role-reversal could be.


	2. Aunt Anko, ARRIVING!

It's girl time with Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko! :3 This warmed my heart - it reminds me of my sisters. I hope ya'll enjoy!

(Chapter 2 of a 4 Chapter piece!)

* * *

As Hinata followed Kurenai into the apartment, she was instantly met with the scent of some kind of floral incense mixed with lemon-scented furniture polish. It was a nice smell – the smell of a well-maintained home. However, it seemed as though there was an underlying musky smell that Hinata couldn't quite identify. It reminded her of cigarette smoke, but that seemed strange. She knew Kurenai-sensei didn't smoke.

But no matter.

The appearance of the apartment, as Hinata soon discovered, fit in well with the furniture polish and incense smell. The furniture itself, though clearly not terribly expensive, was tastefully selected. There were several prints on the wall, all abstract and very colorful.

"I like your house," Hinata said quietly. "It's very pretty."

"Thank you," Kurenai replied. "I hope I remembered to clean the kitchen this morning… it's through that door on the left. If you don't mind, I might stay out here for a minute or two. I need to… call someone."

Hinata nodded and started to walk towards the door Kurenai had indicated. However, she stopped mid-step as she felt a sense of responsibility come over her.

"I'm sorry I'm being so nosy… but are you going to call its father?" Hinata asked. Kurenai looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure.

"No… I'm not. Not yet. I'm going to call my best friend, Anko."

"Oh," Hinata replied. "You can invite her over if you want. I'll make lots of food."

Kurenai smiled genuinely for perhaps the first time since she had been given the news about the pregnancy.

"Yes," she agreed. "If you don't mind, I think I will."

Hinata nodded, and with a quick bow, walked off to the kitchen so that Kurenai could have some privacy for her phone conversation.

As it turned out, Kurenai actually had remembered to straighten up the kitchen after breakfast. Hinata marveled at how spotless it was. Taking a moment to look through the cabinets, she found the location of all the necessities: pots, pans, spoons, and, of course, ingredients. There was a nice variety of vegetables in the refrigerator, their lack of stickers suggesting that they were home-gardened rather than purchased at a market.

Well, that was good, Hinata decided. Pesticides certainly weren't the thing to give a baby.

It felt so strange to be thinking in those terms.

But as far as supper was concerned, Hinata realized that she had the makings for rice balls and grilled fish with steamed vegetables. Simple enough, but a nice meal none the less.

As she found the rice-steamer and started that most basic of tasks, Hinata resisted the urge to eavesdrop. Occasionally she caught a word entirely unintentionally, and from what she could piece together, it sounded as though Kurenai was telling the whole story. When Anko arrived, so it appeared, she would know that her friend was in "fragile condition," so to speak.

Hinata heard the phone being placed back in its cradle and was already slicing up vegetables when Kurenai wandered into the kitchen.

"Thank you for all you're doing – all you've already done," Kurenai whispered softly, giving Hinata a hug from behind. "It's more than any sensei should ask of a student."

"You didn't ask me to do it, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said softly. "I offered. You have always been more than just a sensei to me."

Kurenai wiped away a quick tear.

"I'd blame the pregnancy hormones for that one… but I don't think they kick in quite this quickly," she said, laughing quietly. Hinata smiled.

"You talk about it easily now, your pregnancy. That's a good thing."

"I guess," Kurenai agreed. "I still think I'm kind of in shock. I'm not coping with it, really."

"You will when you need to," Hinata assured her. "You're strong."

"I hope so," the jounin sighed. "The next nine months are certainly going to put me to the test. That's all I can say."

* * *

When Anko arrived at Kurenai's door, the peace of vegetable chopping and hushed conversations came to an abrupt halt.

"Newly-named Aunt Anko, _arriving!!_" a voice called from outside. Kurenai stifled a laugh and shook her head, picking up speed and jogging to the door.

"Alright already," she sighed. No sooner had she turned the knob, Kurenai found herself in the tight embrace of a purple-haired girl wearing a khaki trench coat.

"This is insane!" Anko exclaimed. "Kurenai's going to have a baby! I can't believe it's actually true!"

Kurenai smiled a little bit sadly and ran her fingers through her hair after Anko had released her.

"Yeah, me either," she admitted, sounding a little nervous. Anko's demeanor instantly softened.

"I know, I know," she sighed, resting an arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's scary. It scares me a little too, to be totally honest. But that's not what we need to think about. We have lots to do! You have to start eating well – really well! And we need to talk to Tsunade about prenatal care…"

"Ugh, I didn't even think about having to face Tsunade," Kurenai groaned. "That's going to be an adventure."

"She can't do anything serious about it," Anko assured her friend. "She might reassign Team 8 temporarily, but that kind of thing happens all the time. I'm sure there would be plenty of jounin willing to take them on."

"That's true… hey, speaking of my team, there's someone here you need to meet. Hinata?"

Overwhelmed by Anko's loud entrance, Hinata timidly poked her head out the kitchen door.

"Don't be shy," Anko smiled. "We're nice people. And besides, any friend of Kurenai's is a friend of mine."

Hinata blushed again, but she emerged from the kitchen and shook Anko's hand.

"Hyūga Hinata," she introduced herself. "I was the one with the byakugan who…"

"Who called Kurenai out," Anko finished, winking. "Good catch. Really. And are you the one doing the cooking? It smells amazing in here."

"That's me," Hinata admitted. "We're having grilled fish with steamed vegetables and rice balls."

"That's the best I've eaten in days," Anko said, laughing. "It's cooking like somebody's mom would do… or, you know, cooking like somebody would do for someone's mom."

Anko nudged Kurenai, who tried yet again to smile.

"Hey. Deep breath," Anko instructed, putting her hands on Kurenai's shoulders. "We'll get through this. Don't think about the scary stuff for now – save that for later, when you've adjusted to the idea. Just think about the great stuff. Like a beautiful daughter or son who looks just like you and As – "

The look in Kurenai's eyes silenced Anko. However, the second woman rolled her eyes.

"Kurenai, it's no secret. And besides, it's just you and me and Hinata. Like it or not, she's involved now."

Kurenai paused, but finally nodded.

"What was I thinking?" she sighed. "Okay. Hinata, have you figured out who the baby's father is?"

"Well, Anko-san made it sound like she was going to say Asuma-sensei," Hinata said. "And that would make sense. I've seen you two together. You fight well together and you have this way of smiling at each other that makes you both really happy. He would be a good father, too. Is that who it is?"

Anko laughed again.

"There's no pulling the wool over her eyes!"

Kurenai smiled.

"That's my girl. Well, now you know – so you're in the club."

"How old are you?" Anko asked Hinata, raising an eyebrow.

"Sixteen."

"Close enough," Anko shrugged. "Let's keep her around. We need somebody who can cook, and besides, she seems like a sweet kid."

"I agree," Kurenai said, putting an arm around Hinata. "Would you like to spend time with Anko and me? I'm sure we'll need help putting everything together and making all the necessary arrangements. And we could use a fresh new face to lighten things up. We're getting old."

Hinata silently nodded, a mystified look in her eyes. She had never been asked to join someone's close circle of friends before.

"Then it's settled!" Anko proclaimed. "Now you two better run back to the kitchen and make sure the rice isn't burning. I'll find us a good movie!"


	3. Chocolate Cake

Kurenai laughed outright as she walked back into her living room and heard the music coming from the DVD title screen. It was a recent release that Asuma had given her for her birthday. She had managed to persuade him to watch it with her, but he had said that that was the first and last time ever he planned to sit through it.

"I didn't even know you watched things like this, Anko!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Anko made a face.

"I don't. But this night merits a good old-fashioned chick-flick. Hinata's food will be good enough that I'll keep it down. I promise."

Kurenai shook her head and gave her friend a quick hug.

"You know what else this night needs?" she asked, jumping up as though she had gotten a brilliant idea. Anko was not given a chance to guess, as Kurenai quickly answered her own question.

"Chocolate!!"

"Right on," Anko replied, shrugging her shoulders. She was never one to turn down desserts. "Whatcha got?"

"I froze a chocolate cake last month – it can defrost while we eat. It was the good kind too, with the fruit jelly in the center."

"Alright!" Anko exclaimed. "Go get that cake, Kurenai!"

As she watched her best friend scurry off into the kitchen, Anko couldn't help but realize that in a few months, scurrying would be much, much harder. She swallowed a lump in her throat but shook her head. She, Anko, had to be the strong one. She was always the strong one, but it was only because she chose the role for herself. She was good at it.

"Anko-san?" a voice called from the kitchen. Anko chuckled a little bit and jumped up.

"Be right there!"

Apparently there was a bowl in a cabinet out of Hinata's reach, but the young woman refused to either jump on the counter or let Kurenai stand on a chair and get it.

"She would be fine, Hina," Anko said, already having bestowed a nickname on the newest member of the group. "She's barely one month in. But yeah, I guess she should start getting in the habit of thinking about that kind of thing. I'll grab it."

Kurenai smiled and shook her head as Anko got a tiny foothold on a drawer-pull and bounced off of it, grabbing the bowl and landing neatly on the ground.

"Show-off," she said, grinning.

"What?" Anko demanded, tossing the bowl to Hinata, who caught it in midair. "That was genin stuff."

Hinata giggled from where she stood at the stove, sautéing fish.

"You like chocolate cake, right, Hina?" Anko asked, rummaging around the freezer.

"Very much, Anko-san," Hinata said, bowing quickly.

Anko poked her head out of the freezer.

"You better like it. And _don't_ call me Anko-san."

Kurenai shook her head and put her arm around the slightly dumbfounded Hinata.

"Don't worry about her," she whispered. "She can't accept being old."

"I head that!" Anko's voice came muffled from the freezer. Moments later, she emerged with a round box made to hold a cake. Peeking under the plastic lid, she licked her lips.

"You went all out, Kurenai!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Strawberry garnish and _everything_!"

"Well," Kurenai said, shrugging modestly, "you never know when you're going to need a nice cake."

"It will defrost quickly on top of the dryer," Hinata offered, taking the cake from Anko and walking towards another door on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Laundry rooms are always dry and warm."

"Since when is she so much more grown-up than us, Kurenai?" Anko demanded. "I don't even know all this adult-ish crap!"

"Speak for yourself," Kurenai said, picking up where Hinata had left off with the fish. "Some of us actually have homes to keep in order."

"Shut up, Kurenai," Anko said, rolling her eyes. Though she seemed frustrated, it was clear even to Hinata that she was joking too. "I have my own place now. I only lived with Ibiki for like, a week. Less than that with Kakashi. And nothing happened _either _place, I'll have you know. They're just friends of mine."

"Hey, no need to get so defensive," Kurenai said, holding up her hands. "Clearly I'm in no position to judge."

Anko paused, but finally nodded.

"Touché."

The three women bustled around the kitchen in silence for a few minutes, Anko making herself useful by setting the table. Kurenai mostly followed orders from Hianta – well, more _requests_ than orders; Hinata wasn't one to boss people around – and Hinata herself picked through Kurenai's immense spice rack and seasoned the fish and vegetables to her idea of perfection.

"Can I roll the rice balls?" Anko asked hopefully. "I'm really good at that. Orochimaru always let me do that, growing up."

Kurenai looked up from what she had been doing, momentarily surprised to hear Anko mention her former sensei so easily. But she composed herself quickly.

"Of course you can. At least, it's fine with me. Hinata?"

"Sure," Hinata said, unplugging the rice cooker and pushing it towards Anko. "I think the rice vinegar is in the top cabinet."

"It is," Kurenai confirmed.

The silence recommenced, but this time, it was slightly more awkward.

"Alright, I know I brought this on," Anko said finally, placing a finished rice ball on the plate in front of her. "I shouldn't have mentioned Orochimaru. I'm just trying to get better about talking about stuff."

"No, it's a very good thing," Kurenai said, looking up and giving her friend a nod of confirmation. "That's the only way to deal with things. In fact, Hinata was telling me just a few minutes ago that I was doing a good thing when I talked about my pregnancy."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better," Anko admitted. "But I would definitely rather talk about you than me. Let's talk about the baby. We're all hormonal chicks, we all love babies. So do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"Goodness, Anko, I've only known about the thing for about two hours!" Kurenai exclaimed. "I have no idea!"

"And you couldn't see anything, Hinata?" Anko asked. Hinata shook her head.

"It's about the size of a dime," she said. "It's not like it has many distinguishing features at all."

"Well, I'm going to say girl," Anko said staunchly. "Kurenai's the girliest girl I know. All the X chromosomes in Sarutobi's – well, you know – were beating the crap out of the Y-ones as soon as Kurenai came into the picture."

"Anko!" Kurenai cried, obviously trying hard not to laugh because she didn't want Anko to think she approved of that kind of statement, but she couldn't deny the fact that it was hilarious. Hinata's face was positively glowing pink.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Anko said. "We don't talk about sex."

"We don't talk about _my_ sex," Kurenai corrected. "You can talk about your sex all you want!"

"For the last time, Hatatake and I are just friends!" Anko exclaimed. Hinata suppressed a smile, picturing Naruto's stern sensei being tackled by Anko and forced down on a mattress somewhere. A giggle managed to escape as she envisioned the look on Kakashi's face.

"What are you laughing at, Two-bit?" Anko demanded. Hinata's expression turned to horror, and she shook her head quickly.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, directing her gaze to the floor.

"Now I really have to know," Kurenai said. "Don't worry, Hinata. We're all friends here."

Hinata finally sighed. She had been backed into a corner.

"Okay. I was just picturing how Kakashi-sensei would look with Anko," she admitted. Kurenai started laughing, but Anko paused.

"What, you don't think we're cute together?"

Hinata was about to insist that that hadn't been what she meant when Kurenai interrupted her.

"Ooooh! What does that matter if you're 'just friends?'" Kurenai demanded between laughs.

Anko shook her head, knowing she had been beaten.

"We'll talk about this later, girls. And nothing that is said leaves this apartment, understood?"

The two nodded solemnly. After a few more sarcastic jokes from Anko (mostly at Kurenai's expense, and probably as retribution for the teasing about Kakashi) and Kurenai agreeing to help with the rice balls to speed up the preparation process, dinner was on the table.

"We've done good, girls!" Anko exclaimed, admiring the spread. "High-fives all around!"

"Indeed," Kurenai agreed. "Let's make plates and go watch the movie."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about the movie," Anko sighed. Kurenai laughed and shook her head as Hinata put her byakugan to good use to find the remote control, which Anko had already managed to lose between the sofa cushions in the hour-long span since she'd put in the movie.

For the next two hours, the three women were just best friends sharing a meal, watching a chick flick, and singing karaoke. There weren't awkward relationships or awkward contrasts between new and old friends or even awkward interferences from an impending pregnancy. Hinata could honestly say it was the first time she had been given the opportunity to sit around with other girls and giggle about boys and eat chocolate.

And she already loved it.


	4. Breaking the News

Yay, my favorite chapter!! ^^ It's where Asuma shows up. I know you guys have been waiting for it, too. Sorry for the delays in updating - my personal life has been a little insane lately. Let's leave it at that. haha. But enjoy this FINAL installment, and thanks for reading! :D

* * *

Anko was in the middle of painting Kurenai's toenails when the three heard the knock at the door. Hinata stood immediately to answer it, but she stopped short when she noticed the reactions of her companions. Anko had paused and was looking back and forth between her best friend and the door to the apartment. A drop of Vivacious Plum fall from the tiny brush she held and hit the floor, but Kurenai certainly didn't notice. Her eyes were closed, and a look of dread was beginning to form on her face.

"Is it him, Hinata?" she asked quietly.

Hinata only nodded.

"Then it looks like the fun ends here, ladies," Kurenai said softly. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she got up.

"Kure… Wait…" Anko started. However, her friend had already passed her and was unlocking the door.

"Hello, Asuma," Kurenai said with a forced smile as the night air rushed in. Asuma didn't appear to notice her discomfort. Giving her a light kiss and a smile, he stepped past her into house.

"It smells fantastic in he – well, hello!" he called pleasantly, interrupting himself mid-sentence as he noticed Anko and Hinata. "I didn't know you already had company."

"Hey Sarutobi," Anko said. Though she smiled, she was also unable to completely mask her hesitance. Hinata, although she would have liked to crawl under the table from her sudden bout of shyness, managed to wave.

Asuma looked around and saw the DVD case, the abandoned nailpolish, and the chocolate cake sitting on the table.

"Looks like a girl's night, huh?" he asked, laughing. "Maybe I should come back another time…?"

"No," Kurenai said, more forcefully than she might have intended. Realizing how she had sounded, she amended her tone. "I mean… you should stay. There are some things we should talk about."

"With them here?" Asuma asked, clearly caught off-guard.

"Yes," Kurenai said firmly, surprising both Anko and Hinata.

"You sure?" Anko asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Kurenai repeated, allowing herself to collapse onto the empty couch. "Guys… I don't want to do this by myself."

The first to notice the tears that were forming in Kurenai's eyes, Anko immediately put an arm around her shoulders. Hinata quickly placed a hand over her sensei's.

The look in Asuma's eyes was one of pure terror and confusion.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, instantly on his knees at Kurenai's feet. "Are you sick? What's going on?"

"Take a deep breath, big guy," Anko said softly, placing her free hand on Asuma's shoulder. She was clearly stalling for time. Hinata looked back and forth helplessly, but before she could figure out what to do, Kurenai took a shuddering breath and made her confession.

"Asuma," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

The look on the male sensei's face was actually very difficult to determine. Hinata thought for a moment that it seemed like relief. He had clearly assumed the worst when Anko started acting so strangely and Kurenai started crying, and evidently, as far as he was concerned, pregnancy wasn't the worst.

However, as soon as he had a moment to consider the ramifications of what he'd heard, Anko felt Asuma's shoulder begin to tremble.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, giving Kurenai an expression of helplessness. "We're not parent-material."

"We have to be," Kurenai said her voice growing firmer. "Because I'm keeping it. It's our responsibility, but more than that, it's a human being. And it's ours."

The conviction with which Kurenai spoke made Hinata's breath catch. The only time she had ever heard that tone from her sensei was the time Kurenai gave Team 8 a pep talk before the chuunin exams. She was only that way when she really believed something and knew that it mattered.

"Of course," Asuma said, lowering his head. "I mean, I know. But this is scary. This is the biggest responsibility I've ever gotten in my life, and I don't feel ready."

Asuma looked up, tears beginning to gather in his eyes as well.

"Kurenai, do you feel ready?"

Now crying outright, Kurenai could only manage to nod and choke out a few words.

"I _have_ to be."

Anko and Hinata retreated to the kitchen as Asuma rested his head in his girlfriend's lap and they cried together. The two kunoichi had given their friend the moral support she required, but now it was time to give the couple a chance to sort things out together.

"I've always admired her," Anko remarked once they were out of earshot.

"Me too," Hinata agreed. "She's my sensei."

"I know," Anko said. "I wish I had a sensei like Kurenai. Or, you know, maybe just one who didn't experiment on me and leave me for dead. But hey. We all take the hands we're dealt."

Hinata, who was at least somewhat familiar with Anko's history with Orochimaru, knew better than to comment. However, as she nodded and made a "hm" sound, she couldn't help but consider the depth in Anko's words. They were all dealt different hands, and they didn't have any choice but to play with the cards they were given. Everybody kind of had that in common.

But this thought process was interrupted fairly early on.

"Hey Hinata – before we put everything up, why don't we make Sarutobi a plate? I'm sure even a big tough shinobi can work up an appetite dealing with life-changing decisions and reassessing his own existence."

Hinata smiled a little bit.

"Yeah. I guess so."

And just like that, it was back to work. Things never resolved themselves – not really. Each day was just a new adventure in taking it as it came and rolling with the tide. It was all just a game of give and take, and all they had to work with were the hands they were dealt.


End file.
